Due to its characteristics of low radiation, thin thickness, or the like, a liquid crystal display panel is widely applied in an electronic display device such as a mobile phone, a television, a laptop, or the like. A picture quality provided by the liquid crystal display panel is of great importance for a user to use an electronic device.
In order to uniform a picture displayed by the liquid crystal display panel, in a related art, some pictures are preset by a time controller (T-con). In the case that the time controller detects a preset picture, the picture quality is improved by changing an inversion mode of a pixel. The inversion mode of the pixel may include, for example, dot inversion, row inversion, column inversion, frame inversion, or the like. During a process of loading a picture, the picture is loaded onto the liquid crystal display panel line by line in scanning sequence. As for a certain pixel row in the liquid crystal display panel, in the case that a current image frame is loaded, polarities of the pixels of this pixel row are inverted by an inversion signal corresponding to the current image frame. It is assumed that FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a driving voltage of a subpixel source electrode of the pixel row obtained after inversion. As shown in FIG. 1, L0 and L255 represent a gray level, L0 shows a high gray level of a pixel point, L255 shows a low gray level of a pixel point, L0 ‘+’ represents a positive charge of the L0 gray level, L255 ‘+’ represents a positive charge of the L255 gray level, L0 ‘−’ represents a negative charge of the L0 gray level, and L255 ‘−’ represents a negative charge of the L255 gray level. By an analysis of FIG. 1, it is determined that positive and negative charges of this pixel row are asymmetrical, i.e., the positive and negative charges loaded by a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) source electrode in the liquid crystal display panel are asymmetrical. However, in the case of asymmetrical positive and negative charges loaded by the TFT source electrode, a potential jump on the TFT source electrode would be coupled to a common electrode via a parasitic capacitance. A voltage change in the common electrode causes a picture crosstalk.